From The Capital Wasteland With Love
by TheGeneralAdmiralJ
Summary: The story of how the LW and the Courier met and bonded and eventually hooked up. It is rated M for a reason if you dont don't like that kinda stuff don't read it please i don't own fallout in any way!
1. Chapter 1

From the Capital Wasteland with love

Chapter 1: Nothing like good old hanging

This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry about anything that's wrong with this story and constructive criticisms are appreciated. A description of lone wanderer is he is a Caucasian male with green eyes, he has jet black blast back hair and a rough beard he has good karma and specializes in speech, small guns, unarmed, and the sneak skill. The Courier is a Caucasian Female with blue eyes, she has blonde prim n proper hair she has neutral karma and specializes in energy weapons, explosives, melee weapons, and medicine. And just to clarify I do not own anything. And with that let's start the show.

Courier's POV: It was my birthday, my freaking birthday and here I am in the back end of the Mojave Desert being prepped for my execution at the hands of the remnants of the Caesar's Legion. It also seems my friends were captured to Boone, Cassidy, Raul, and Rex. Now I'm being led outside by some legion jag off called Kane but he seems to be the leader of the group so I know who I'm going to kill first. "You know you're going to regret this" I said confidently. Immediately after I said that that piece of trash pistol whipped me and knocked me out cold but before I lost consciousness I heard him growl "That is for Caesar".

And hour later. I wake up I feel dried blood on my head theirs a bag over my head I hear my friends next to me what cool confidence we had was gone now I knew that asshole Kane would interrogate us but it seemed he was able break each one us. Next I could I could feel a rope knot around my neck "looks like we were going out old school style" I thought to myself. I heard the floor cave in on one us I heard the scream as it echoed through this hellhole it seemed they got rid of Raul first I let one tear drop from my eye then another and another until I fully balling my eyes out even though I knew now was not the time for this I just poured my heart for the death of my friend. "First your friends will die then I will let you see their dead carcasses knowing that you did this to them and then I will let you suffer until finally I will hang you and burn your corpse" he said in his cruel bloodthirsty Russian accent. What happened next I still can't believe even until this day just he was about to pull the lever for the hanging of my friends I heard explosions and gunfire out all this I heard Kane regretfully saying" retreat they are to powerful RETREAT!". I was losing consciousness again but before I went under I heard a deep warming voice say "Don't worry I'll get you home" and with that I went under.

Author's notes: As I said earlier I do not own any of this and I hope you enjoyed the story hoping to do a few more chapters who knows and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The new badass of the wastes

From The Capitol Wasteland with Love

Chapter 2: The New Badass of the Wastes

Courier's POV: "What the hell where am I and why does my head hurt so much" I grunted." don't get up so quick you suffered a serious concussion you're really lucky that man saved you otherwise we'd have to find a new hero of the Mojave". Then I realized it was doc Mitchell, I was back in good springs." Wait who saved me and where are my friends" I asked. "First you're friends are fine their resting in the other room and secondly I don't know he just dropped you off here and left in some type of crazy contraption I think he said something about the ncr and a second project purity "he answered." I need to find this man and find out who he is" I exclaimed." Alice I don't think it's wise for you to be going on some crazy adventure in your condition jut look at you one tap on that noggin of yours and you'll be out for good "he explained. My mind was set on finding this man but body just wouldn't listen." Ahhh fuck it I'll stay here for the night but that's it" I said. "Perfect I'll get some stimpacks for that pain in your head "he said. I just hope that man can stay alive long enough so I can find out what's going on.

Lone wanderers POV: "Damn I was never good at this medicine shit" Charon exclaimed. "You're not good at anything Charon so stop you're bitching and help that lass out who knows when she wakes up you could finally get some ass" Jericho said with a snicker. "But if she does die one of us could stay behind and become the new badass of these wastes" Charon said gleefully. "Both you shut up and Jericho focus on driving the damn truck otherwise you're going to get us all killed" I yelled. " Damn boss calm down just trying to lighten the mood "Jericho said as he went back to driving the truck. They both knew when someone's life is in danger I turn deadly serious especially after my dad died at the original "Project Purity". Just imagine a few weeks ago me and my friends were traveling the across the capitol wastes in search of adventure and then I get assigned by elder Lyons of the brotherhood of steel to head west to setup more project purity's like the one in D.C so we could start setting up civilization again. But right now all I cared about was getting this girl and her friends to safe place. We were also carrying a dead ghoul body. "Hey Boss it seems we know who are a guests are it's the courier and her companions" Charon said. "Even I know who courier is she's a hero among the NCR maybe we should bring her with us for the negotiations" Jericho said. "NO we are going to get her to safety and that's final got it" I yelled. "Got it Boss!" Charon and Jericho said at the same time. When I took a glance at the courier she looked very beautiful but also dangerous at the same time like a Lioness in the Sahara. But I had to put those thoughts in the back of my mind because right now she could die at any moment.

An hour later we reached a town called good springs and left the courier and her companions with a guy named doc Mitchell who claimed to know them I was going to question him but me and my crew were on a deadline so we left in our truck to the NCR's closest outpost. What happened after an hour on the road I thought we were making good time then everything went to hell as Jericho screamed "RPG!".

Author's Notes: As i said in the previous chapter i do not own anything at all and i hoped you enjoyed the story and please review and favorite thank you.


End file.
